A Heart Not For Sale
by Kookykrumbs
Summary: [HarmMac married] A sexual harassment case against Harm turns his and Mac's life upside down. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Prologue

Title: A Heart Not For Sale

Author: Kookykrumbs

Rating: PG-13

Summary: H/M married A sexual harassment case against Harm turns his and Mac's life upside down. AU after the episode 'Boomerang'.

Disclaimer: CBS owns these characters. I'm not making a penny off them.

**Prologue**

"Are you saying that a man doesn't need to understand a woman as long as she's beautiful?" Mac asked incredulously.

"Hmph, even speaking the same language, what man understands a woman?" Harm answered her question with a question.

"You're referring to me," Mac couldn't help but laugh. "Well let me guess, you don't understand why I went to the beach with Mic."

There was a long pause. Harm didn't want to admit that Mac had hit the nail right on the head. He felt cornered and decided to change the subject.

"That Opera House is really beautiful isn't it?" Harm said, pointing to his left.

Unfortunately for him, Mac didn't fall for it. "Smashing. So what bothered you? That I went to the beach with him or that you thought I was topless?"

Harm wanted to answer that it was both. He wanted to be the only man who had the right to see her topless. But then it suddenly occurred to him that Mac has said "thought".

"You weren't?" Harm asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

"Harmon Rabb, you are a prude!" Mac said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I am not!" Harm retorted, feeling offended much the same way he had when he was eight years old and was called a chicken. "Look, I don't care if you want to go topless."

"You do if it's in front of Mic," Mac said, wanting some kind of confirmation that it was jealousy that she sensed from Harm.

"You work with the guy, Mac!" Harm said, exasperated. "You wouldn't go topless in front of me would you?"

"Is that a request?"

Harm almost felt the air around them begin to get hotter. Mac had brought to the surface the issue of the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them that has since remained off-topic. He didn't know what to say.

"You know, they wrote eternity on this bridge in lights on New Year's Eve."

In his own way, Harm was trying to tell Mac that eternity was what he wanted for them. But he was not yet ready. He was not sure what she was offering. He had hoped she would understand.

"Is that how long we're going to wait?" Mac asked, holding her breath, afraid of the answer.

"Mac…"

"We're not in Washington. We're not even in the same continent."

"Location doesn't change who we are."

"Most men would disagree with you."

"I know, I disagree with me sometimes too."

"But you still can't let go."

"Not yet."

"You're just this way with me aren't you?" Mac asked, trying desperately not to show the hurt that was eating her up inside.

Harm nodded. "Yeah… only with you."

"I suppose I should be flattered," Mac said, trying her best to erect her walls around her once again, salvaging what little dignity she felt she had left.

"You should, Sarah."

Mac did her best to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall. She had put her heart on the line. She offered her heart to him and he handed it right back. Hearing him say her given name almost unravelled her. Then suddenly her heartache turned to anger. She had meant to change the subject and forget their conversation had ever taken place. But her pride wouldn't let her. Harm, thinking their conversation was over, was surprised by Mac's sudden outburst.

"How am I different from Annie? From Jordan?! Why is it that you could let go with them and not with me? You get jealous when I'm with Mic, yet you never do anything about it! Why are you only this way with me?" Mac asked, no longer unable to stop the tears that had threatened to fall for some time now.

"Mac, I…"

"I guess I was foolish to think that I could ever be anything more than good ol' reliable Mac to you."

"That's not true!" Harm said, the sight of her tears making him feel like his heart was caught in a vise. "I've never let go with any woman before… Not completely."

"What do you mean?" Mac asked through the lump in her throat.

"Those relationships I had from my past were safe, Mac. They were safe because I never allowed myself to let go… not entirely. If things didn't work out then I would be fine after a while, I could survive it and move on. I can't do that with you, Mac. I can't love you half-heartedly. I wouldn't be able to handle losing you."

"I don't understand."

"I have so much I still have to work out. I'm still trying to reconcile myself with all the facts about my dad's death. I'm still trying to get back in the swing of things since coming back from flying. Not to mention that you've been giving me mixed signals. I mean it wasn't even twenty four hours ago that you were at the beach with Brumby topless!"

"I wasn't topless!" Mac snapped back, annoyed that Harm couldn't let go of the topic.

"You weren't?" Harm asked, letting a small smile escape at her revelation.

"I wasn't, you big dumb oaf!" Mac couldn't help but giggle at the obvious relief that came over Harm's face at her confession. The topic of her being topless sort of broke the tension that culminated around them. Mac added more seriously, "The offer was only for you."

Harm let her words sink in for a few moments.

"Mac, I… I love you," Harm said, not quite believing he just admitted it. "I don't want a one night stand or a fling here in Sydney. I want eternity for us. I _do_ want there to be an 'us'. But I need time… just a little bit. I just need to take care of some unresolved issues."

"I'll wait, Harm. As long as it takes. It feels like a big weight has been lifted off me knowing that you love me."

"I appreciate your understanding, Mac. I promise, it won't be long. But you have to promise to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Let Brumby know you're not available."

"He'll know, I promise. Harm, I love you… I have for so long. Now that I know that you love me too I promise that there'll never be anyone else," Mac said, leaning forward to gently kiss Harm on the lips. It was a promise of things to come.

TBC in chapter 1

Hi again everyone! I'm back with a new story. I was so encouraged with the response I got for my story Doubts of the Heart that I decided to start a new story. I hope I got the scene from Boomerang right. As you can tell, my alternate universe diverges from that episode. I always thought that if both Harm and Mac just extended their conversation on that ferry and cleared some things up, it wouldn't have taken another 5 years for them to get together. Thank God for fan fic!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sunday

April 4th, 2004

1900 local

Rabb household

"Daddy, come p'ay wif me!" Harm heard his son, little Harmon Jack Rabb call from the living room.

"In a sec, Jack. Mommy and I are still washing the dishes!" Harm yelled back.

True to his promise, Harm did not make Mac wait too long after the ferry ride in Sydney. They were married six months later. It was a beautiful summer wedding and it was only a few weeks later that they found out they were expecting. Although the pregnancy was unexpected, it was very much welcomed. Harmon Jack Rabb was born on May 6th, 2001 and was the apple of his parents' eyes. So there was no confusion in the house, his parents called him Jack. It wasn't until after little Jack was born that Mac found out that Harm had lost a bet to Jack Keeter many years ago resulting in the fact that he had to name his first born after his old friend. Luckily for Harm, Mac liked the simplicity of the name and agreed to give it to their son as a middle name.

"It's ok, Harm. Go play with Jack, I'll finish up these dishes," Mac said, swatting Harm on the rear, telling him to get out of there.

"No way, Mac. I'm not gonna leave you alone to do all these dishes. You're supposed to be taking it easy," Harm said, wrapping his arms around Mac from behind her and resting his hands on her swollen belly.

"I'm pregnant, Harm, I'm not an invalid," Mac said, daring Harm to contradict her.

It annoyed Mac to no end how overprotective Harm was. Now that she was six months along and clearly showing, it seemed that Harm never forgot to tell her to take it easy. Although Harm's concern for her did go a little overboard sometimes, she was touched by how caring her husband was. He was so attentive and he lavished affection on her. Mac's never been happier.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Mac?"

Just as Mac was about to answer, they heard another holler from the living room.

"C'mon, daddy! Ah wanna make a castle wif my b'ocks!"

Harm and Mac laughed at their son's enthusiasm. Little Jack had been asking for a set of blocks to play with for some time now and when Mac went out to the mall earlier in the afternoon, she remembered to buy the blocks for her little boy.

"There's your answer, hon. Go ahead, there aren't a lot of dishes left. I'll join you boys in a few minutes," Mac said.

Harm reluctantly left Mac in the kitchen. He found little Jack sitting on the floor in the middle of their living room, stacking a bunch of blocks. Harm couldn't help but chuckle seeing the serious look on his son's face as he tried to build his castle.

Little Jack was the spitting image of his father. They had the same smile, the same eyes, and the same hair color. Most people who saw the Rabb family for the first time usually can't help but comment on how much Jack resembled his father. However, it was the people who knew the Rabb family best who commented just how alike Jack and Mac were in terms of their personalities. Little Jack's mannerisms were all his mother's. Little Jack may have had Harm's smile, but he had his mother's laugh. Admiral Chegwidden said it best when he said, "He has your face, Rabb, but he has his mother's soul."

"Wha's so funny, daddy?" Little Jack asked, wondering what it was that his dad was laughing about.

"Nothing, son. I'm ready to help you build your castle now."

"'Kay! Hewe, take dis b'ock an' you can make da tower," Jack said, handing his father a block.

Father and son soon got underway building Jack's castle. Mac, having finished the dishes, watched quietly from the entry way as her two 'boys' worked together like a well-oiled machine. They handed each other things the other needed without saying a word. Mac was so proud of the bond between the two. Harm however, made the mistake of helping Little Jack on his side of the castle.

"Ah don' need he'p, daddy!"

"Hrmph, just like your mother!" Harm said, referring to his wife's tendency to do things by herself.

"Hey, you leave me out of this, Harm. Besides he wants to try it by himself," Mac said. "You can do it all by yourself, right Jack?"

"Yup, ah can! Ah'm a big boy, mommy!"

"Well, you'll always be my baby boy, Jack," Mac said, kneeling next to her son on the floor and taking him in her arms.

"Ah not a baby, mommy!"

Harm and Mac could only laugh. Mac joined Harm and Jack on the floor and the three of them enjoyed each other's company. After about an hour however, Harm didn't miss the yawn his son was trying to suppress.

"Ok, Jack, I think it's time for bed!" Harm said.

"But ah'm not s'eepy!" Jack weakly protested.

"Oh, I think you are, sweety," Mac said. "C'mon, let's brush your teeth."

"But ah'm not finished making my castle!"

"I promise, mommy and I won't touch your castle and you can finish it tomorrow, ok?"

"Can ah hab ten more minutes, p'ease?" Jack pleaded.

"Jack, don't you want to grow taller than your daddy some day?" Mac asked her little boy.

"Yup, ah'm gonna be biggor den daddy when ah'm growed up!" Jack replied enthusiastically.

"Well, sweetheart, then you're going to need lots of sleep, ok?" Mac said, trying to reason with Jack.

Jack was quiet for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

"Oh… 'kay. C'mon daddy, time to s'eep," Jack said.

Jack gave his mom a kiss then trotted up the stairs with his father right behind him. It was Harm's turn to tuck Jack into bed and so Mac stayed behind and cleaned up in the living room. She was of course, careful not to disturb the half-built castle that was left on the floor. When Mac was finished clearing up the clutter, she decided to lounge around on the couch and channel surf a bit. After a half an hour, Harm came back down in the living room to join her.

"Hmm… what took you so long, Flyboy?" Mac asked, snuggling against Harm as he sat down.

"Jack wanted a little bed time story before calling it a night," Harm said.

Mac chuckled. "He has you eating out of the palm of his little hand, Harm. What happens when this little one turns out to be a little girl, huh? A daddy's little girl," Mac said, gently rubbing her belly.

"Well, that's the great thing about our marriage Mac. We balance each other out. I'm a total pushover when it comes to our kids and well… you're not."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Harm. I never could resist your flyboy smile, and I must say, our son has a smile to rival yours."

"You once told me that my smile did nothing for you." 

"I wasn't going to inflate your ego any more than it already was, Sailor!"

"I can't blame you there," Harm said, laughing.

"So why did the Admiral call this morning, Harm? I saw his number on the call display," Mac said changing the subject.

"He said he wanted me to come to work a little early tomorrow." 

"Why is that?"

"He said he wanted to introduce me to my new umm… partner," Harm said, not wanting the subject to put a damper on an otherwise wonderful evening.

"Oh, a new partner…"

After Harm and Mac were married, Mac was transferred to the judiciary and Harm remained at JAG. Mac insisted that she be the one to transfer since she already knew at the time that they wanted children and she wanted set hours for work. After Little Jack was born, Mac took a couple of months off, but only returned to work part time. She missed the days when she and Harm worked together, but she wouldn't trade what they had now for what they had back then. Still, she couldn't help but feel sadness that Harm was getting a new partner. In her mind, she was his only partner.

"Hey, Mac no matter who my new partner is, no one can replace you as the best partner I've ever had! Anyway, we knew this day was coming. Besides, if I had to choose between having you as a work partner or as a life partner, I pick the latter," Harm said, kissing Mac gently on the lips.

"I know… he just better watch your back especially when you're out in the field. I know better than anyone your propensity for getting in trouble."

Harm laughed, "Don't worry, I'll tell whoever my new partner is tomorrow that my wife is a tough-as-nails jarhead and she wants me home in one piece."

"You got that right, Sailor," Mac said, hugging Harm. "I love you."

TBC in chapter 2

Stay tuned for chapter 2 where you'll get to meet Harm's new partner. Things will definitely pick up from there. How many of you guys already know that his new partner will not be a "he"?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day

0700 local

Rabb house

"You know you didn't have to get up early too, Mac," Harm told his wife.

Since Mac entered her sixth month of pregnancy, she decided to take an early maternity leave. When she was pregnant with Little Jack, she worked up until a couple of weeks before she gave birth. This time however, she took the opportunity of an early maternity leave to spend more time with her son, and prepare for the arrival of the new baby. Harm had been secretly thrilled with her decision since he always worried about her working too hard.

"I don't mind getting up early, Harm. I've been doing it most of my life. I'm not like you, I can't get up at ten o'clock just because I don't have work. Besides, I wanted to have breakfast with you."

"I'm not complaining, believe me," Harm said, as he placed an omelette on his and Mac's plates. "I just want you to get plenty of rest. I know that Jack can be a handful, he is a two-year-old after all."

"Oh I know he's a handful, he's your son after all -"

"Hey -"

Mac just giggled, "But seriously Harm, I enjoy taking care of Jack. I may be drained physically by the end of the day, but I still feel great because I love our little whirlwind."

"Yeah I know, but just take it easy ok? I think sometimes you forget that you're pregnant-"

"Oh believe me, the fact that my back aches, that I can't see my toes, that my ankles are swollen and I have to go to the ladies room every fifteen minutes… I can't forget I'm pregnant."

Harm laughed, "You know what I mean, Mac! Before you know it we're going to have two little whirlwinds on our hands and I think you should get a lot of rest before then."

"I hardly consider having breakfast with my husband a strenuous activity. Besides, I'll take a nap with Jack later in the afternoon. Will you please stop being such a mother hen!"

"A mother hen?!"

"That's right, Harm. Your reputation as a hotshot pilot-turned-lawyer may be in jeopardy," Mac teased. "What will your buddies think of you? The next time Jack Keeter calls, I'll be sure to tell him about the domesticated Harmon Rabb Jr."

"Hah! I'll deny it all the way to my grave, Sarah MacKenzie" Harm said, playfully defiant.

"That's 'Sarah Rabb', honey. And anyway, your buddies tend to believe me over you anyway," Mac giggled.

"Sheesh, the abuse I take!" Harm said, placing his hand over his heart in an exaggerated manner.

Mac just laughed harder. Her laughter was music to Harm's ears and he didn't mind at all being teased as long as he got to see his wife so happy. The truth was that Harmon Rabb didn't miss his single days at all. He was completely happy with his family and absolutely devoted to them.

"Do you have time to go back to sleep before Jack wakes up?" Harm asked.

"No, he'll be up at around eight thirty. It'll give me time to wash these dishes and shower."

"What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to do the laundry this morning. Jack hasn't yet lost interest in his blocks so I'm hoping that that'll keep him busy while I finish washing the clothes. I'm going to take Jack to the mall afterwards, he needs new shoes--"

"Already?! Didn't we just buy him a couple of pairs just a few months ago?"

"They're too tight for him now… Oh don't look so surprised Harm. Considering how big your feet are now, I'm guessing you had size eight shoes when you were two years old!"

"Geez, what are we feeding this kid?" Harm asked, jokingly.

"Our little boy may grow up to be a stickboy like his daddy--"

"Hey!" Harm protested indignantly.

Mac just chuckled, "But he'll definitely be tall with big feet!"

"Hey, you know what they say about men with big feet…" Harm said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Umm… they have big shoes?" Mac said, feigning innocence.

"Hrmph! Mac honey, you've made deflating my ego into an art form!"

"Someone's gotta keep your feet on the ground! And ok… I'll admit… they're big feet," Mac said, blushing.

"I know," Harm said, confidently.

"You're incorrigible!" Mac said, swatting Harm's butt as he got up to put his plate away.

"But you love me despite of it," Harm said, kissing Mac on the forehead.

"Well… more like because of it."

Mac handed Harm his lunch as they both walked out of the kitchen. Harm grabbed his briefcase by the door and began putting his shoes on. Harm turned to hug Mac before he unlocked the door.

"How long will you and Jack be at the mall today?"

"Not too long, we'll buy his shoes then maybe eat at McDonald's afterwards, he's been begging for a happy meal since yesterday."

"And whose fault is it that he's craving dead animals?"

"Well, Harm if it were up to you he'd eat nothing but tofu and rabbit food. As his mother, I have to save him from such cruelties."

"Hey, no picking on my rabbit food! Anyway, we'll take this up again tonight. If I don't leave now, I'll be late for work--"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Mac mumbled under her breath, but just loud enough for Harm to hear.

"Yeah, yeah smarty pants. Not everyone is gifted with an internal clock like some people I know. Anyway, I'll be home tonight at around 1800. Don't make dinner, I'll bring some home ok?"

"Ok, drive safely," Mac said, kissing Harm square on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Give Jack a kiss for me."

JAG Headquarters

0800 local

The Admiral's Office

Harm walked into Admiral Chegwidden's office and saluted him. He noticed a young Marine Major, probably late twenties or early thirties, sitting in front of the Admiral's desk. She was no doubt his new partner. He shouldn't have been surprised she was a woman, but he was. It was probably because while he and Mac were talking about his new partner the night before they just referred to her as "him".

She had chestnut brown hair similar to Mac's, although he wasn't sure how long it was since it was up, per regulation. She had on a little too much make-up he thought, but he could not dismiss the fact that she was indeed beautiful. Her face had sharp features, where as Mac had a soft and kind quality to it. Harm chastised himself immediately for comparing her to Mac. Although he wasn't surprised he did so… he compared every woman to Mac.

He noticed that the young Marine had green catlike eyes, not too far from the color of his own. Her beauty though had an artificial quality to it. For the meantime, Harm just dismissed it to too much make-up.

"How are Mac and Little Jack?" the Admiral asked.

The Admiral has since become a sort of grandfather figure to Harm and Mac's son. He doted on him. And whenever the two were together there were no signs of the strict and gruff Admiral. The Admiral turned to putty in Little Jack's presence. The Admiral has also missed Mac since she transferred out.

"They're both doing great sir. Jack's keeping both me and Mac on our toes," Harm answered, a big smile on his face whenever he talked about his family.

"I don't expect any less from a son of yours. How's Mac's pregnancy coming along?"

"It's going great, although I wished she'd take it easy more."

"Considering it's Mac, you'd better wish harder."

"Yes, sir."

Turning towards the lady in his office, the Admiral said, "Commander, I'd like to introduce you to your new partner, Major Lane Francis. She was recently transferred from the San Diego office."

"Very nice to meet you, Major," Harm said, shaking her hand as she stood up to shake his.

He noticed that she was quite tall. She was slightly taller than Mac in fact. He also noticed that they had a similar build. He wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that they were both Marines.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Commander. I've heard a lot about you," Major Francis answered as she shook his hand.

Before Harm could answer, the Admiral spoke.

"For your first case together, you will be defending a Lance Corporal Patrick O'Neil on the charges of going UA. He was to be deployed to Iraq three weeks ago, but he disappeared shortly after he was ordered to go. They have since found him. He was staying with his girlfriend north across the border in Vancouver, Canada. He claims that he did not receive the order. He's being held and awaiting an article 32 hearing. Alright you two, get to it! Dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir!" both Harm and the Major acknowledged.

A few minutes later, both Harm and Major Francis were sitting at Harm's desk in his office going over their case file.

"So Major, do you have any experience with cases like this?" Harm asked, breaking the ice so to speak.

"Not with an article 32 hearing. But I hear you're one of the best, sir. I know I'm in good hands."

Harm wasn't quite sure what to make of her tone. It sounded almost flirty to him. But he reminded himself that she was young and probably nervous working with a senior officer.

"Don't worry, Major. Just follow my lead. These cases are a lot of work, but UA cases are not generally difficult. You'll do fine."

"Thanks, Commander. I know I'll learn a lot from you," Major Francis said, giving Harm a big smile.

Harm was about to answer when his computer interrupted them saying "You've got mail."

Harm turned to his computer and opened his e-mail. The lead prosecutor on the case they were working on e-mailed him some new evidence regarding the case that were not in Harm's case file.

"Major Francis, why don't you come around my desk and take a look at this e-mail Commander Clark sent to me."

The Major made her way around his desk and stood next to Harm leaning in quite a bit. Harm noticed immediately how close she was by how strong her perfume suddenly became. Harm's never been a big fan of too much perfume and the smell was quickly making him kind of sick. Harm turned to look at her very briefly and found himself face-to-face with her boobs. Rather it was her cleavage. Standing up, one wouldn't really notice it much. But the fact that she was leaning quite forward, it was very much obvious, not to mention that a couple of her shirt buttons were undone. He can't bring himself to remember if they were undone in the Admiral's office. Clearing his throat, Harm had hoped she would take the hint, but she was either oblivious to it, or ignored it completely. Harm, quite uncomfortable by how she was invading his personal space, quickly stood up.

"Umm… Major, I think I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. Why don't you stay here and look over the Commander's e-mail. Did you want a cup?"

"You know what, Commander, why don't we go for an early lunch over at the diner across the street. I'll bring the case file and I can print this e-mail out. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other more."

"Actually, Major, my wife made me a lunch," Harm said, stressing the word "wife". "I was just going to stay here and eat it later on, but you're welcome to take a lunch break. Why don't you take it as an opportunity to get to know the rest of the staff here?"

Harm didn't give her a chance to respond as he walked out to go to the coffee room. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

TBC in chapter 3

Well guys, you've met the antagonist in my story, what do you all think about her? Anyway, in the next chapter, she'll make an unexpected visit to Harm's house. Stay tuned for that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next evening

2000 local

Rabb household

Mac watched contentedly from the couch as her two 'boys' played on the living room floor. She had bought Jack little action figures of Batman, Superman and Spider-Man from the mall the previous day. Jack insisted that his castle needed people in it. Mac just wasn't sure what superheroes were doing in his castle, but who knew how a two-year-old boy's imagination worked.

Little Jack hadn't seen his dad since Sunday evening and was excited to be with him again. Harm ended up coming home late the previous night and Jack was already asleep. When Harm left for work earlier in the morning, Jack was still asleep. Harm hated the long hours away from home, but with the new case and the new partner, sometimes it was out of his hands.

"Know wha' daddy? I p'ayed wif a big dinosauwus at da mall yeste'day."

"Dinosaurus?" Harm asked, laughing.

"He meant 'dinosaur' honey," Mac said.

"Ahh, I see. What kind of dinosaur was it, Jack?"

"A big one," Jack said, as if to say 'duh'.

Mac chuckled, and Harm snuck a glare at her. Little Jack had Batman in his hand and was flying around over the castle on the floor making airplane noises.

"Son, Batman doesn't fly, only Superman does, here why don't we trade," Harm said, offering Jack the Superman action figure.

"No, daddy. Mommy tode me dat yor Supewman!"

"But Batman doesn't fly around, Jack. He has a special car, called the Bat mobile… we'll pick it up next time we're at the toy store."

"You're spoiling him, Harm," Mac said.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who bought him a new set of blocks plus a bunch of action figures!"

Harm and Mac just laughed at each other. They knew that they were both guilty of spoiling their son.

"Batman can fly too, daddy. He's got a cape too," Jack said, showing his dad the cape on his toy.

"I don't think you can argue there, Harm. I think our little boy's going to make a good lawyer," Mac said.

"I think so too, honey," Harm said.

The moment was interrupted by the door bell. Mac started to get up, but Harm told her he would get it.

"I wonder who that could be," Mac spoke out loud.

Little Jack just shrugged his shoulders thinking that his mom was talking to him.

After a few moments, Mac noticed that Harm was taking a while to return and got up off the couch and followed him to the door.

"Jack, sweetheart, just stay here and play with your toys, ok?" Mac said to her son.

Mac came up behind Harm and noticed a woman at the door holding some files. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with dark denim jeans. Harm noticed Mac behind him and quickly moved aside to introduce her to the woman at the door.

"Honey, this is Major Lane Francis, she's the new addition to JAG and she'll be second chair in the Article 32 hearing I'll be defending," Harm said, then turning to Major Francis, "Major, this is my wife, Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

The two ladies quickly exchanged pleasantries. Harm noticed the two ladies subtly sizing each other up. It amused Harm somewhat that Mac felt the need to do that. She should know that any woman would pale in comparison to her in his eyes.

"Please, come in, Major. So what brings you hear this evening?" Mac asked.

The three walked into the living room where Little Jack was playing. Major Francis noticed all the pictures of the three of them, not always together, adorning the living room.

"And who's this little fellow here?" the Major asked a little too sweetly, looking at Jack.

Jack, noticing that she was referring to him, looked up. Clutching his toy Batman to his chest, he said, "Ah'm Jack," rather curtly.

Harm was surprised at his son's indifference. Harm wondered what was up with Jack. He was not usually shy. He wasn't one to talk to strangers right off the bat, but he was at least always pleasant and he would usually give one of his famous Rabb smiles. Jack came across as cold, for lack of a better word. Not to mention that Harm and Mac taught Jack to say 'it's nice to meet you' to people he's just met.

"He's usually not so shy," Harm said. It was his way of apologizing for his son.

"Oh, that's alright. I thought I'd stop by so that we could go over the witness list and come up with strategies for each of them," Major Francis said, smiling at Harm.

Mac had to keep herself from snorting out loud. Who was this woman kidding? This woman was so transparent even her little son, Jack could see right through her. Mac had no doubt that her son didn't have a good feeling about their guest. He was a good judge of character, better than both her and Harm. She could see that the Major was smitten with her husband. Not that Mac could blame her.

"Umm… it's kind of late, Major," Harm started, thinking of a way to send this woman home without being rude. "Perhaps it would be better if we got together bright and early tomorrow morning at the office and worked on it then."

"Oh, was I interrupting something? Did you have plans tonight?" Major Francis asked.

Harm, trying his best to hide the annoyance in his voice said, "It's just that I haven't seen my son awake in a while and I was going to give him his bath, then read him a bed time story --"

"It's ok, Harm," Mac interrupted. "I'll get Jack ready for bed."

Jack, hearing the word 'bed' quickly interrupted, "But ah'm not s'eepy, mommy!"

As much as Mac didn't like this woman taking Harm's time away from her and Jack, she was not one to be rude to a guest in her house. Harm looked at Mac, pleading for her to say something, but she knew there was no way they could get Major Francis to leave without being rude. They also did not want to set a bad example for Jack. They did not want him growing up, thinking that it was alright to make someone leave just because they were an inconvenience.

"How about you and I play upstairs, huh Jack? Daddy has to do some work with Major Francis ok?" Mac said.

"But daddy's not at work, he's at home!" Jack complained.

"I know sweetie, but it's just for tonight ok?" Mac said, leading a reluctant Jack up the stairs.

Mac looked back as she and Jack were going upstairs. She wasn't quite sure what to think of the woman. She was beautiful, Mac would give her that. She was also interested in Harm, Mac saw that. She was not born yesterday and she could tell that that woman was enamored with her husband. But she had the utmost trust in Harm. She would let him deal with her… for now.

A moment after they were gone, Harm turned to Major Francis. Mac might have been too polite, but Harm wanted to draw the lines early. He was the senior officer after all.

"It's a good thing my wife was home to take care of our son, but she isn't always," Harm said. "I'd appreciate it if you would call first next time, Major Francis. My days of having work follow me home are way behind me. Unless it's an emergency, I'd rather not work during my off-hours."

"First of all, call me Lane. We're not in uniform right now, Harm. Second of all, I'm sorry to drop by unexpectedly, it's just that I've heard a lot about you before joining JAG. I got the impression that you liked to take work home," Lane Francis said.

"A few years ago, I was more inclined to work at home, but I have a family now so I keep my work and personal life separate. My wife and son deserve that from me," Harm said. "So Major, if you'll give me the witness list, the sooner we can start and the sooner we can finish."

Major Francis noticed the fact that he still called her 'major'. She was not going to let that deter her. As she passed the folder to Harm, she let her hand brush against his in a way that let him know that it was intentional. Harm noticed, but decided to ignore it.

For the rest of the evening, Major Francis tried to start conversations with Harm that had nothing to do with work, but Harm often ended them before they could even get started. In fact, Harm barely spoke unless he really had to. He knew he was bordering on being rude, but the woman made him uncomfortable and that really pissed him off. He was the senior officer for crying out loud. The problem was, he did not want to come right out and say anything because she hasn't done anything blatant.

After an hour, they were both finished and Major Francis could barely conceal her disappointment at the fact that Harm was playing 'hard to get'. At least 'hard to get' from her point of view. She was about to ask Harm if he wanted to meet up with her for breakfast the following morning, to tie up some loose ends, when Mac came down the stairs.

"Hey, Mac, is Jack asleep?" Harm asked, happy to have Mac in the same room again.

"Yeah, he was really disappointed that you didn't tuck him in tonight. I think you owe him one," Mac said. "Are you guys finished working? It is rather late."

Major Francis knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Harm when his wife's around, so she conceded defeat for the evening.

"Yes, we're all done, Colonel," Major Francis said, Harm noticed that he called Mac by her title while she spent the evening referring to Harm by his name. Harm wanted to tell her to call him Commander, but he never really had a problem with any of his co-workers calling him Harm outside of the office. He did not want to give Major Francis the idea that he treated her differently.

Harm and Mac walked Major Francis to the door. Mac made sure to put her arm around Harm as she waved goodbye to the Major. Mac wanted to make it very clear that Harm was hers. Seeing the Major walk to her car, Mac suddenly wished that she had her pre-pregnant body back. Somehow she couldn't shake the idea that she would be on a more even footing with the Major if she wasn't so pregnant.

Harm closed the door of their house and turned to Mac, "Honey, I'm sorry about her coming unexpectedly like that. I had no idea."

"I know, Harm. It wasn't your fault. I suppose in fairness to her, I used to drop by at your apartment all the time without calling when we used to work together."

"Yeah, but would you have done that if you knew I was married with a kid?"

"No, never. If it was important I would have at least called. It's the courteous thing to do. I may have been smitten with you even back then… but I have morals. Married men are off limits. I'm just lucky that I never fell in love with someone who's already got a ring on his finger," Mac said, going on her tippy toes to kiss Harm.

Harm and Mac went upstairs to their bedroom. After going through their nightly routine, they snuggled up in bed with each other. After a few moments, Mac spoke.

"Harm, be careful with her."

"Huh?" Harm asked, not quite sure he heard correctly. He had thought that Mac had fallen asleep.

"About Major Francis, I mean. She's infatuated with you. I could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at you, her body language… everything."

"Mac, I would never start anything with her!"

"I know, I know, and that wasn't what I meant. I just mean that you could make a woman's knees turn to jello just by smiling at her and you don't even know you're doing it half the time. Just be more aware around her."

"Don't worry about a thing, Mac. Even if she did like me, she wouldn't be stupid enough to risk her career by doing something like making a move on me. Anyway, I feel safe so long as you're with me… I think you can take her," Harm said, jokingly. "Besides, she knows I'm a married man, let's give her the benefit of the doubt and not assume she's morally bankrupt."

"Maybe you're right, Harm. Perhaps I'm just overreacting."

TBC in Chapter 4

I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions as to where the story should go, please, by all means let me know. I have a bit of an idea of where I'm going to take this story, but for the most part, I'm kinda making this up as I go along. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three days later

1730 local

Major Francis' apartment

Lane Francis sat in front of her television cradling a glass of Baileys. She had her current case file in front of her, but couldn't bring herself to open it. She just couldn't get her mind off the handsome Commander she suddenly found herself paired up with. She had been trying all week to get his attention without any luck. So far, he hadn't taken her bait to do something out of the office with her yet, and much to her dismay, he was entirely professional with her at work.

She had casually asked around the office about her new partner. She had found out that his previous partner was in fact his wife. Perhaps it was why Harm acted too professional around her. The people in the office knew his wife and if he acted even the least bit interested in her, then word would of course get to Col. MacKenzie. Also, the word from his co-workers was that Commander Harmon Rabb was a very honourable man. That seemed to be the consensus around the office anyway.

The thought suddenly brightened up her day. She realized that Harm was probably interested in her, but that he felt trapped in the life he found himself. His position as a senior officer, with the fact that he was married, prevented him from acting on what he really wanted. She figured over time she would be able to wear down his apprehensions of getting involved with her as a junior officer. The problem of his wife was a little more difficult to solve.

She had a feeling that Harm's sense of honour would not allow him to leave his wife even if he wanted to. It was funny, but she once read in some magazine, it might have been Cosmo, that a good percentage of men cheated on their wives while they were pregnant. For a moment she wondered if Harm fell into that percentage, but then thought better of it. She was almost sure that Harm was bored with the life he had now. She knew him very well by reputation.

He was a free spirit and a loose canon, not a great combination for domestic life. She had no doubt that as a single man he had bedded many women and many women were more than happy to be another notch on his bedpost. Surely he missed the variety that life had to offer. In her mind, even the novelty of an attractive woman like Col. MacKenzie would wear off after a short while.

She had very little doubt in her mind that Harm found her beautiful. He had to be attracted to her. She couldn't recall the last man that wasn't. She realized that she had the perfect opportunity to get Harm alone. She and Harm were scheduled to fly to Vancouver the next day to interview their client's girlfriend. They would be staying at the same hotel and this time, Harm would be alone. He would have no excuse to turn her away.

**The next day**

**0900 local**

**Rabb house**

Harm was in his and Mac's bedroom packing his bag for his two day trip to Vancouver. He was staring at his bag on the bed wondering what else he needed to put in there when he heard a shuffling under the bed. He bent over to see what it was.

"Shhh, daddy," Little Jack whispered from under the bed.

Harm wondered for a moment how his little boy got into the room without him noticing.

"Jack, what are you doing under there?"

"Ah'm hidin' from mommy. Ah don' wanna take a bath!"

It was then that Harm noticed that Jack was naked. Harm chuckled to himself. He wondered how long it would take Mac to notice that Jack disappeared. As if on cue, Harm heard his wife yell from across the hall.

"Jack, where are you?! Harm, have you seen our little dirt magnet? He got away again when I left to go get some fresh towels."

Harm knew his son heard that too. Looking at little Jack, Harm raised his eyebrow as if to say, what are you going to do now?

"P'ease don' tell mommy I'm hewe, daddy! P'ease!" Little Jack pleaded.

"Jack, c'mon don't give mommy a hard time. Besides you're dirty, you need a bath."

"But ah I taked a bath on fwiday!"

"That's one day too late, Jack. C'mon."

Just as Jack was about to respond, Mac walked into the room. Mac saw Harm kneeling next to the bed and knew that that was where Jack was hiding. Mac however, decided to play along anyway.

"Honey, have you seen Jack? He hides so well that I just can't find him," Mac said in an exaggerated tone. Then a little louder, she added, "Oh well, I guess he can take a bath another day, but then we can't go to the ice-cream parlour later because they don't let dirty little boys in there. I think we'll just have to stay home all day then."

Jack didn't miss his mom's comment about the ice-cream and faster than lightning he got out from under the bed.

"Ah'm hewe, mommy! Ah'm gonna take a bath now," Jack said, not minding at all that he's completely naked.

Mac pretended to be surprised, "Sweetie, I thought you didn't want to take a bath?"

"But ah wanna get some ice-cweam! Mommy, can you p'ease gif me a bath?"

"Oh, ok," Mac said, exchanging knowing smiles with Harm. "Go get some toys you want to play with in the tub. I'll meet you in the bathroom."

Harm gathered Mac in his arms as Jack sprinted out of the room, "Mac, you're so good with him. I always knew you'd be a great mom, and you remind me I was right every day."

"I do my best," Mac said, kissing Harm. "Anyway, I don't want to be one of those moms that will threaten their kids with punishment every time they're being difficult. I mean, I know as he gets older you and I might have to resort to that and ultimatums and such, but I want to hold off on that as long as I can."

"Well, Jack can be a handful. I feel guilty for leaving you with him for a couple of days," Harm said, looking at his packed bag. "Especially now that you're almost seven months pregnant."

"I'll be ok, Harm. You worry too much."

"When it comes to you, always."

"You're forgetting that I'm a Marine, and I can take care of myself."

"I don't think you Marines were trained to handle a rambunctious almost-three-year-old while being pregnant."

"I'll be ok, honey," Mac said, a little exasperated. "Just focus on the case and wrap up your interview as soon as you can so you can get back home to me, ok?"

"Is that an order, Colonel?" Harm asked, jokingly.

"You bet your Squid six it is!" Mac said, laughing. Then more seriously, she asked, "What time does your flight leave again?"

"It leaves at noon," Harm said, sadly.

"Ok, I'll go give Jack his bath first, then we'll drop you off at Andrews."

"You don't have to do that, Mac. I can take a cab."

"I want to, Harm. Besides, Jack loves seeing the planes take off. Don't you want us to drop you off?" Mac asked, a little hesitantly.

"Of course I do! I want to spend as much time as I can with you guys. It's just that…"

"What, Harm?"

"It breaks my heart to see you two waving good bye to me as I board my plane. It has such a feeling of finality to it. At least when we say our goodbyes at home, I can pretend I'm just going to work for the day," Harm said, running his hand through his hair, "God, look at me, I've become a total sap!"

"Oh, Harm, you're not being a sap… well, if you are, then I am too. But it'll only be a couple of days. And we really do want to spend more time with you, even if it is just a car ride to Andrews."

"And I'd love for you guys to come. And remember, if my eyes get a little red later it's because I got dirt in it!" Harm said, jokingly.

Mac giggled, "Of course, Harm. Just some dirt."

Before Harm was able to respond, Jack yelled from across the hall, "Mommy, c'mon! I'm weady fo' mah bath!"

"I've gotta go, the little boss is calling," Mac said as she pulled away from Harm.

"Yeah, maybe you should go before he makes a mess in the bathroom," Harm said, returning to packing his bag. Mac was almost out the door, when Harm stopped her, "Hey, Mac… I love you."

"I know," Mac smiled.

**The following evening**

**2000 local**

**Century Plaza Hotel**

**Vancouver B.C. Canada**

Harm had been on the phone with Mac for the past half an hour. He knew he should let her go since she was ahead by three hours, but he didn't want to say good bye just yet.

"… Anyway, Major Francis and I spoke to Lance Corporal O'Neil's girlfriend today, but she wasn't being as cooperative as I would have liked."

"You think she's hiding something?" Mac asked, on the phone.

"It's possible, but it wouldn't make any sense since we're going to be defending her boyfriend. Maybe I'll visit her again without Major Francis tomorrow."

"Why would you do that, Harm?"

"Major Francis was quite confrontational. She didn't do much to win the trust of our witness. She threatened O'Neil's girlfriend with withholding information among other things. It seems patience isn't a virtue that the Major has."

"I see… so has she hit on you yet?" Mac asked, only half-jokingly.

"Ma-ac! As far as making any moves on me, she's been on her best behaviour on this whole trip –"

"So far…"

"Anyway, now that I think of it, maybe she didn't have a thing for me like we thought. I mean, what would she want with an old man like me? Not to mention that she knows I'm married and that I'm a senior officer to her."

"First of all, she could be like a junior Krennick… the fact that you're married might even be more incentive for her to win you. As for the fact that you two are on different pay grades… I doubt that would be that big of a deterrence," Mac said. "Oh yeah, and you may be forty now, but you look like you could be thirty five. Not that I want to inflate your ego or anything, but you still turn women's heads."

"First of all… thanks for the ego boost, I could always use that from my wife… second of all, I really doubt that, Mac. Besides –"

Harm was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Honey, hang on room service is here." 

"Room service, Harm?"

"Yeah, I ordered a late night snack. I was kind of hungry since I had forgotten to eat dinner, hang on the line ok?"

"Actually, Harm, I think I'm going to call it a night. Jack kinda wore me out today," Mac said, regretting she said it the moment she did.

"Really?" Harm asked, sounding worried.

"Harm, don't start. I just meant… that I'm sleepy. Really, go get the door and I'll talk to you again tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok… if you're sure."

"I'm sure… I love you, Harm."

"I love you too."

Harm hung up the phone, pulled some money from his wallet to give as a tip and headed to open the door. Much to his surprise, it wasn't room service. Instead, he found Major Francis leaning on his doorway.

TBC in Chapter 5

I hope you guys liked this chapter, things will start to pick up more after this. I hope that after this chapter you guys will have a better idea of what's going on in Major Francis' head regarding Harm. I'll try to post another chapter by Friday. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
